fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Rainbow Racing
Mario Kart: Rainbow Racing is an upcoming racing game for the Nintendo Switch, as well as the second title for the system, the first being Mario Kart 8 Deluxe which was released in 2017. The game counts as the ninth installment of the Mario Kart franchise, and is intended to have new features to broaden the Mario Kart experience. The game will also be the first Mario Kart game made by Sactown Studios. Gameplay The gameplay maintains the traditional elements of previous Mario Kart games, mostly from the two recent installments on the Wii, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS respectively. Players pick a character of three weight classes and drive vehicles of varying stats, strengths, and weaknesses around an obstacle course-like racetrack, in an attempt to finish first of the twelve racers, the number of racers used in Mario Kart Wii. During the race, racers can pick up items from Item Boxes, where the probability of receiving items is dependent on the racers' distance from the frontrunner; for example, first place typically receives defense items such as Bananas and Green Shells, while racers at intermediate distance from the lead receive more powerful offense items such as Triple Red Shells and Fire Flowers and racers far from the lead receive items that lead to an increase in speed or the possibility of going off-road without losing speed, such as the Super Star or Bullet Bill, to help compensate their distance. Players receive an amount of points depending on the position they end up with. Whichever player has the most amount of points wins the entire race. Karts, which feature similar designs from Mario Kart 7, can be customized once again, alongside the returning bikes, which handle similar to the karts now and can only perform a wheelie via a boost, and the newly introduced ATVs. The hang-glider and underwater mechanics also return from Mario Kart 7, as well as Coins, with the player being able to collect up to ten in one race. Tricks and the ability to look behind also return in this game. The newest feature for the series is anti-gravitational segments that not only allow for more dynamic track design, but also for racers to drive across walls, ceilings, and other seemingly unusual places. When in anti-gravity, if a racer bumps into another racer, the kart spins rather than just bumping and both racers receive a speed boost. This is called "spin boosting". Inside drifting bikes from Mario Kart Wii return also in this game and, unlike all other vehicles, their drifting has the bikers leaning instead, which leads to them losing less speed, but having a lower turning capability with respect to karts and outside drifting bikes, the latter being a feature seen in Mario Kart Wii as well. Like in Mario Kart 7, automatic drifting returns and is activated by steering in a direction for a certain amount of time, with a turning capability that, unless a Wii Remote without motion controls is used, matches the one while drifting (and even surpasses that in the case of inside drifting bikes), while in addition, has the ability to slowly charge Mini-Turbo and Super Mini-Turbo boosts. A returning feature from Mario Kart Double Dash!! is the ability for the racer to punch away opponents if they don't have any items on hand. Punching, depending on the character's size and weight class will result in opponents usually spinning out of control as if they had hit a banana peel. Controls Game Modes Characters Starting Drivers Mario Obliteration.png|Mario|link=Mario LuigiSSBCalamity.png|Luigi|link=Luigi Peach Obliteration2017.png|Peach|link=Peach Daisy MP10.png|Daisy|link=Daisy Yoshi Obliteration2017.png|Yoshi|link=Yoshi Bowser Obliteration.png|Bowser|link=Bowser Rosalina NSMBP.png|Rosalina|link=Rosalina Donkey Obliteration.png|Donkey Kong|link=Donkey Kong DiddyKongSSBC.png|Diddy Kong|link=Diddy Kong Wario Obliteration2017.png|Wario|link=Wario Waluigi Obliteration2017.png|Waluigi|link=Waluigi Bowser Jr. Obliteration.png|Bowser Jr.|link=Bowser Jr. Unlockable Drivers SMO Pauline (no mic).png|Pauline New Driver|link=Pauline Cappy-1.png|Cappy New Driver|link=Cappy Mona New Render.png|Mona New Driver|link=Mona Vehicle Parts Courses Ghosts Items Trivia Beta Elements